


Apotelesma

by Danger_Floof_Floof



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Raihan has a doppelganger, Rating May Change, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Floof_Floof/pseuds/Danger_Floof_Floof
Summary: Apotelesma:The influence that stars have over human destiny.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Apotelesma

**Author's Note:**

> Now I already sold my soul to kbdn but writing a fanfic for the ship has cemented me further (i didn't even know that was possible)
> 
> All mistakes are mine I never have a beta cuz I suck :)

When Raihan called Leon sounding urgent and a little too quiet, Leon had thought the worst and begged Charizard to fly to Raihan’s place as fast as the pokemon could. Charizard had made it in record time and dropped Leon off directly on Raihan’s balcony. Leon offered a quick thank you to his beloved friend before sending his pokemon back in it’s ball. 

The back door wasn’t locked thankfully so Leon let himself in and immediately began calling for Raihan, his heart hammering in his chest as he hoped to find him okay and not in any of the terrifying predicaments his mind supplied on the way here.

He heard yelling coming from Raihan’s bedroom and took off in a sprint only to stop in the hall that led to his destination. In the hallway, standing just as still as him was Raihan but… he was different somehow.

The laid back, easy smile he always wore was gone and replacing it was a grim frown. The bright teal eyes were no longer shining, they were dim and wet with tears that had yet to fall. He was wearing his usual outfit but it looked worn, something Raihan would never allow because those custom jackets cost a lot of money and he was very proud of those jackets.

Raihan looked angry and Leon feared that he had done something to cause this anger but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, the door behind Raihan opened and, to Leon's surprise and confusion, another Raihan came rushing out of the room to spin the other Raihan around to face him. Unlike the other Raihan, this one was dressed in casual clothes. This Raihan was also angry and Leon's instincts told him to rush forward and break the two apart but Leon could only stare as the two Raihan’s glared daggers at each other.

“I already told you to stay the fuck away from him!” The Raihan dressed casually bit out, eyes flashing dangerously, his fang gleaming in the morning sunlight. There was a hidden threat in those words that sent a shiver down Leon's spine.

The other Raihan said nothing in reply and the two continued to glare at each other. Their glares so strong that it caught the casual Raihan off guard when a powerful push from the other knocked him against the door.

Leon couldn’t move, frozen in his spot as the Raihan who pushed the other suddenly rushed to him. The casual Raihan, now back on his feet, called out for Leon to run and just like that Leon found the strength to move again. He turned around and made it a few steps away but a large familiar hand grabbed him and pulled him back.

Leon closed his eyes, expecting to be hit or dragged some more but was suddenly embraced tightly by familiar yet unfamiliar arms. A scent that smelt just like Raihan hit him but this one was mixed with something else, something that smelt an awful lot like flowers.

He tried to push against the chest he now found himself mushed against but the arms only tightened their hold and then, they were going down until this Raihan had sat against the wall with Leon practically in his lap.

“Raihan?!” Leon called out to his boyfriend, unsure and a little panicked.

He peeked under the arm of the Raihan who held him and saw the other Raihan a few feet away, staring in shock at the two. 

And then Leon felt something wet hit him and although he was sure  _ this  _ Raihan wasn’t his (this Raihan didn't _feel_ right, he couldn't explain it), it was still Raihan and because of this, he peeked under to see his face.

Dim teal eyes now shed tears that dropped at an alarming speed. Small pained noises escaped the man holding him despite his obvious effort to try and keep the noises at bay. And when dim teal eyes met bright golden ones, he found himself being squished even further against the strong chest to the point where it was difficult to breath and the noises that were once muffled now escaped the dragon tamer in full volume. Unabashed cries of heart wrenching sorrow escaped this Raihan and Leon found his own eyes tearing up.

Leon had seen Raihan cry before but this felt deeper than any cry he had ever heard from his boyfriend. This one was laced with a sorrow that cut so deep Leon could not fathom what caused this Raihan to release such a distressing cry. He finds that he doesn't want to move, at least not know, not with Raihan crying the way he is. And so he stays in his spot and rests his head against the solid chest.  The loud sobbing goes on for some time, Leon isn’t sure just how much but he hears soft footsteps approaching and when he peeks back at the other Raihan, he sees he has made his way over and is now kneeling beside the two, his expression now distraught instead of the anger that was there a few moments ago.

Leon looks into the teal eyes beside him, notices how bright they are despite the worried glint in them and wonders what had happened to dim the other Raihan’s eyes so much. He never thought such a thing was possible. Raihan's eyes had a tendency to shine brighter than any jewel out there.

‘Are you okay?’ Leon’s Raihan (he’s sure) speaks without saying anything, it’s all in the eyes and Leon nods, watching Raihan’s shoulders slump with relief.

He nods back and takes a seat against the wall, sitting a few inches away from the other Raihan who is no longer sobbing as loud but still has a tight grip on Leon that Leon has a feeling will not let up for some time.

So Leon stays where he is, shifting every now and then to get comfortable, and even reaches up to hesitantly wrap his arms around this Raihan's shoulders. He peeks at his Raihan every now and then to make sure he is okay but only finds him staring with a sad understanding expression that worries Leon further.

He doesn’t want to speak and break the pregnant silence that feels suffocating, mostly because he is afraid of the answer but he also needs answers as to why there is another Raihan here and why he is acting strangely.

So Leon speaks up:

“Raihan?”

Leon knows his Raihan knows he isn’t speaking to him but to the one that is holding him so there is no need to look over. Leon tries to move from his spot against the other Raihan’s chest and after the third tug, he finally loosens his hold but only enough so that Leon can see his face if he looks up.

There are still tears racing down the other Raihan’s face and Leon automatically leans up to wipe them away. It’s awkward because his hands are also being squished against him but he manages. 

The other Raihan’s eyebrows furrow and he looks ready to sob again but he doesn’t. Instead, he lifts one hand and caresses Leon's cheek with his thumb, staring straight into Leon’s golden eyes.

Leon allows him to continue caressing his cheek while he searches the other Raihan’s face and notes the bags under his eyes, the slight hollow to his cheeks. He wonders if this Raihan had been eating or sleeping well.

“Rai—” Leon begins but is cut off by the low voice of the Raihan in front of him.

“It’s been so long…” The voice is devoid of any emotion save for sorrow and it makes Leon’s heart clench. It's a tone he never wanted to hear from Raihan. The other Raihan continues voice cracking heavily, thumb faltering in its caress.  “..since I’ve heard your voice say my name. I forgot—” he chokes off into a sob that he tries desperately to hold back. A tear drops to Leon’s cheek but Leon doesn’t dare blink. 

“I forgot how happy it made me to hear you say my name.”

Leon waits for the other Raihan to continue but he hides his face in Leon’s shoulder and sniffles, his arms squeezing Leon gently. The hand that was caressing his cheek now rests on the back of his head, petting his purple hair in a slow rhythm.

Leon glances over at his Raihan to ask him what to do about this situation but his Raihan is staring at the ground, brows furrowed, and mouth pulled down in a troubled frown. He doesn’t look up but Leon manages to get his hand out from where it’s squished and reaches to his Raihan, silently asking to hold his hand.

Luckily, his Raihan sees it and places his hand on top of Leon’s then slowly turns it so that their fingers interlock. Teal eyes glance up to stare into tearful golden ones and when Leon offers a gentle smile, Raihan returns it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ye thats the first chappie.   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> 🐉👑


End file.
